photogalleryfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Index
'Introduction to Computers' ' ' 'Welcome to the wonderful world of computing! This help file presumes that you have little or no experience with the device commonly known as the PC (personal computer). Hopefully, this resource will aid you in some of the basic activities that are commonly performed with a PC.' 'This tutorial is divided into the following sections: ' ''' The Parts of a Computer' ' Computer Terminology' ' Hooking Up a Computer' ' Disk Drives' ' Disk Utilities' ' Starting and Stopping the Computer' ' Using the Mouse' ' Installing and Uninstalling Software' ' Purchasing a Computer' ' Care and Feeding of your Computer' Harvard Course Description 'Introduction to Computer Science I is a first course in computer science at Harvard College for concentrators and non-concentrators alike. More than just teach you how to program, this course teaches you how to think more methodically and how to solve problems more effectively. As such, its lessons are applicable well beyond the boundaries of computer science itself. That the course does teach you how to program, though, is perhaps its most empowering return. With this skill comes the ability to solve real-world problems in ways and at speeds beyond the abilities of most humans. Introduction to Computers is an article for students new to computers. We are living in an information age dependent upon digital information. Digital information is electronic information, the result of computer processing. Every type of job relies upon getting information, using it, managing it, and relaying information to others. Computers enable the efficient processing and storage of information. '''Do not think of a computer merely as the machine with the keyboard and the mouse, although that might be true for some types of computers. Embedded computers may be inside your household appliances, the VCR, the automobile, planes, trains, powerplants, water purification plants, calculators, and even inside a few toys. These embedded computers are very small. They affect our lives each day. Why, even modern traffic lights operate with computers. They are all around us. Think of additional ways in which computers affect our lives each day. 'To understand the digital world, the best place to begin is the device you are using right now—the computer. In this section, you will learn a bit about the history of computers, the four essential components of a computer, and the differences between your brain and a computer. Before you start exploring, though, review these brief instructions to help you make the most of this resource.' 'How to Navigate This Site The title on the tab above lets you know you are in the Introduction to Computers section. To the left are the links for the lessons available in this section. Click on a tab above and you will jump to that section. Similarly, use the links to the left to proceed through the lessons and activities for this section. It is recommended, though not required, that you go through the lessons in sequence. What you learn in one lesson prepares you for what you will discover in the next one. ' 'Other choices will pop up from time to time. For example, a question mark alerts you to an interesting question to think about. Never be afraid to click on something. If you are unhappy with where it takes you, simply click your browser's back button.' 'Ready to Start? Click the Lesson 1 link to the left.' 'Computers are machines that perform tasks or calculations according to a set of instructions, or programs. The first fully electronic computers, introduced in the 1940s, were huge machines that required teams of people to operate. Compared to those early machines, today’s computers are amazing. Not only are they thousands of times faster, they can fit on your desk, on your lap, or even in your pocket.' 'software. Hardware refers to the parts of a computer that you can see and touch, including the case and everything inside it. The most important piece of hardware is a tiny rectangular chip inside your computer called the central processing unit (CPU), or microprocessor. It’s the “brain” of your computer—the part that translates instructions and performs calculations. Hardware items such as your monitor, keyboard, mouse, printer, and other components are often called hardware devices, or devices.' 'Software refers to the instructions, or programs, that tell the hardware what to do. A word-processing program that you can use to write letters on your computer is a type of software. The operating system (OS) is software that manages your computer and the devices connected to it. Windows is a well-known operating system.' 'VISIT WIKI PHOTO GALLERY' Category:Photo Gallery Wiki